Complicated Happenings
by sally.brown1234
Summary: What happens when Lily gets a note calling for an OoTP Meeting? Well, humor, romance, and possibly a little bit of drama! R&R please!
1. Full Moon

A/N Wow, already my 2nd story. I really hope this one's better than my other fic. The Best of Times, the Worst of Times. Not that it's bad. You should totally read it...heehee...Totally just wrote this when I was bored. I Hope you like it! Update's coming soon!

_

* * *

_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_I do believe I have been changed for the better _

_Because I knew you, because I knew you, because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_-For Good, **Wicked**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Full Moon

Lily raced down the stone steps outside of the Entrance Hall. As she turned the corner, she ran straight into…nothing?

"Lily?" came a voice from the "nothing".

"James?" Lily asked, reaching out and pulling James' invisibility cloak off. "What are you doing up?"

"Full Moon. I was running to the kitchens. Sirius was complaining of an empty stomach. What are you doing here?" James asked.

"I have a top secret meeting with Hagrid. Dumbledore said it had something to do with the order." Lily explained.

"Why wasn't I invited?" James asked, pouting.

"Oh, James. It's because I'm more reliable than you" Lily said, kissing him lightly.

"I take offense at that!" James exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Sorry babe, but I gotta go." Lily said, pulling away from him. She blew him a kiss, then ran off towards Hagrid's hut. She reached the small cottage-like house and knocked lightly. The door opened slowly, revealing the giant gamekeeper.

"Hey hagrid! Do you know what this is about?" Lily asked, but Hagrid shushed her, handing her a piece of parchment.

"Dumbledore tol' me to give ya this," he whispered, then shut the door in her face. Lily stared at the door for a few moments.

'hmmm…that was weird.' lily thought, beginning to read the note.

Lily,

Come quickly! Emergency at you-know-where!

Molly Purkin

P.S. Bring all the guys!

"Oh, good. That's marvelous. I now have to go brave the Whomping willow because it's a freakin' full moon! Crap, why does this always happen to me!?" Lily wondered, trudging back up to the school, waiting for James to come back from the kitchens.

He finally appeared, carrying what seemed to be the entire kitchen supply in a giant basket.

"James!" She whispered. "James! Come here!"

"Ah, Lily my love. I knew you'd come back to me!" He said joyously, dropping the basket in front of her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"James! Not now! Look at this!" She said, handing him the note.

"What do you think it's about?" he asked, all ridiculousness gone from his voice.

"There's only one way to find out," She answered. "Could you get Sirius? I think Peter can stay with Remus and they can come in the morning." James nodded, then took off in the direction of the whomping willow.

Lily went in the opposite direction, straight into the Forbidden Forest. She ran far enough in until she was positive that she was off Hogwarts grounds. She apparated out of the Forest into the yard of Godric's Hollow.(a/n yes, I have no idea where the order met during the war, but it most likely wasn't at Grimmauld place, because the black's were still living there!)

"The Order of the Phoenix resides at Godric's Hollow." Lily whispered at the front door, and it opened slowly, revealing a short red-haired witch.

"Lily! You made it!" she exclaimed, pulling her in the door and slamming it behind them.

"Molly! What is this about?" Lily asked.

"It's my birthday of course silly!" Molly answered.

"Your birthday? Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up? And why didn't we just have it at school? Why all the secrecy?" Lily asked as Molly led her into the kitchen.

"Well, there are a few reasons Lily, and you aren't going to like them…"

A/N wow, what a lame excuse for a cliffhanger...but oh well, there's always a first time for everything! And who thinks leaving Peter alone with rabid Remus is a good Idea? Cause I don't! Oh, by the way, here's the pairs- Lily/James of course, Remus/Tonks-I just love them, and Yes I know that she didn't go to school when he did, but if we couldn't write things like this, there would be no point to fanfiction would there? Arthur/Molly, and oh my gosh, I don't think Sirius has a girlfriend! I'll have to work on that! Mainly L/J and R/T, but heehee, we'll see!

REVIEW! PLEASE?


	2. Birthday Parties

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N Chapter 2! Enjoy! Hope it's not hideously terrible!

* * *

_There is no future; there is no past_

_Thank God this moment's not the last!_

_There's only us, there's only this;_

_Forget regret, or life is yours to miss_

_No other road, no other way_

_No day but today!_

_-Finale B, Rent_

_

* * *

_

_Previously: "Why didn't we just have it at school? Why all the secrecy?" Lily asked._

_"Well, there are a few reasons Lily, and you aren't going to like them…"_

* * *

Chapter 2: Birthday Parties

"Well, first of all, Arthur wanted to cook for me…"

Lily groaned. "Molly! You know he can't cook! Why are you letting him?"  
"Lily, I had to let him! Have you ever gone up against his sad-face? Any way, the second is that there **IS** meeting tomorrow and I thought it would be easier to just be here already then to have to come up in the morning."  
"That's it? Why is that such a big deal?" Lily asked as she began setting the table.

"Hello! Molly is that Lily?" came a voice from the parlor.

"Tonks?" Lily called.

"Sorry, I would come, but I'm trying to figure out which hair color Remus would like the best…"

"She's been like that for the past hour." Molly said as Arthur entered the kitchen holding a ladle.

"Ah! Lily has arrived! Wonderful! Looking forward to dinner, are we?" He asked, stirring whatever was on the stove. Molly glared at Lily, awaiting her answer.

"Of Course Arthur." Lily sighed.

"Marvelous! Well, you ladies can wait in the parlor, you know, socializing. Talking about whatever it is you talk about." Arthur said, forcing them out of the kitchen. They made their way to the parlor just as James entered with Sirius.

" Having a Meeting are we?" He asked, slinging his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Sorta. It's actually a Birthday party," Lily answered.

"It's not yours is it?!?!" James asked, horrified.

"No James. It's Molly's" Tonks said from her seat at a large mirror. Her hair abruptly changed to an olive green and she made a face at her reflection. "Ugh, definitely not."  
"Oh, **Nymphadora!** That's absolutely stunning!" Sirius exclaimed, sitting down on one of the love-seats that was across from Tonks.

" Shut up Black!"

James sat down next to Remus, pulling Lily into his lap.

"Moony Should be here in a few hours" James told Tonks, wrapping his arm's around Lily.

"Yeah, I figured." Tonks commented sadly.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"Oh, he's doing something for Dumbledore!" James answered. They hadn't told Molly about Remus' "condition" yet, so anytime they accidentally mentioned it, they made up some lame excuse like he was doing something for Dumbledore, or he was visiting his sick Grandmother.

Suddenly, Dumbledore and McGonagall entered from the entryway, carrying large boxes, presumably presents.

"Well, I guess the party can start now, everyone's here," Molly said, inviting them into the kitchen.

"You know, if we had know about this, I could have gotten you a present!" Lily said to Molly, eyeing Dumbleore and McGonagall's presents.

"I did tell you! But you were so busy making googley eyes at James that you didn't hear a word I said." Molly answered shortly.

Lily tried to get up, but James slipped his arms around her waist pulling her back down. She eventually dropped her head on James' shoulder with a sigh of defeat.

"It's alright. I like it when you make googley eyes at me," James whispered, pressing his lips against her ear. Lily slapped him, and James finally let her up.

"Arthur, this soup is…fascinating!" Dumbledore said, about 15 minutes into the meal.

"You really think so?" Arthur asked, his eyes watery. "Why thank you professor!"

Lily still wasn't talking to James, and when he placed a hand on her thigh, she blushed and continued to look away from him, trying to focus on the story tonks was telling. He began to massage her leg, but Lily placed a hand over his to stop him. James sighed, looking down at his plate. Lily smiled, then asked Molly to pass the Potatoes.

A/N Wow, well there it is. It's a little better. Longer! Yay! But the reasons that Lily was not going to like at the beginning were totally lame. I had major writers block.

PLEASE REVIEW! NO CHAPTER 3 WITHOUT AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS! COME ON, THAT'S NOT HARD PEOPLE!


End file.
